A Deadly Game
by WingsoftheTowa
Summary: The game board is set. Traps and illusion are plenty. The final killer move is a surprise. Just who is the real target? Can they figure out the real plan hidden underneath the well placed lies? Will they be able to see the truth or drown in lies.
1. Chapter 1 A Well Thought Move

Greetings! This is my first fanfiction. It an idea I have been sitting on for a while. Open to any suggestions and flames I guess. This is kind of a feeler chapter. Tell me if I should continue or not. It's not perfect I know but just give it a shot. Anywho enjoy.

DICLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue me I have no money to pay any legal bills.

The Hueco Mundo was a place full of desert. Not the ideal location for any living being. Maybe that's why the dead choose it. The hollows choose a place which is as dead and barren as the place where their hearts once resided. In the fortress that held only the strongest of hollow sat a former shinigami captain and an Arrancar playing a game of chess.

"The timing is perfect. All we need is the final piece to the puzzle to set my plan in motion." The man smirked with vigor.

The other did not speak merely twitched his hand before moving the worn out knight piece taking a pawn out as he went. The man began to smirk even greater as he move his own piece to take out the poor knight.

"We have the healer already in place for Kurosagi and the others to find. While they're here looking for her you will grab the real prize. Understand you must not screw this up. If you do the consequences will be hellish. They'll have no idea what hit them. The minute they come through the portal to retrieve the healer. Go retrieve my prize." The man chuckled twirling a newly acquired pawn piece.

The other loomed over the board for a couple of seconds before moving a pawn forward. A soft knock is heard on the other side of the door. The door is slowly opened and the man not looking up from his game waves them in. The hollow was not much different than a pawn stands there waiting for a response from the man.

"Report." The man had a bored tone in his voice.

"Ah sir… Kurosagi has been spot just outside the outer walls of the complex." The pawn replies.

A wicked smile reached the man's face as looks across to the other player. The eyes of the other lift to meet the mans. With a curt nod they swiftly get up from their spot and head for the door. Before he reaches his destination the man speaks out.

"Ulquiorra don't take too long I'm going to need you back here for the grand finale." The man stated.

"Hai. Aizen-sama." Depthless green eyes stared straight at the man back and left without another word.

Still staring at the game he addressed the pawn, "Leave me now go to your station."

Taking the queen piece from the other side of the board in his hand brings it up to eye level to stare at it.

"So my little queen will be here soon. I think it will be fun don't you Karin?" He chuckles as he tightens his grip around the queen piece.

The man then knocks down the king of the other side.

"Checkmate."

My first bleach fanfic feel free to tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Head Games

Greetings to all that are reading this story! I'm open to any suggestions and/or constructive criticism. It can only help so please don't be shy. I'm grateful to all that reviewed. It gives me happiness and a dose of reality. Chapter 2 is up for any willing eyes.

DICLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue me I have no money to pay any legal bills.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Karin walked the familiar roads that led to her home where her family would be waiting. She went over the scenario that would happen when she walked through the front door. She would hit her Dad for his overzealous actions and then be fussed over by Yuzu for the little scratches and bruises from a particular hard game of football. However one reaction would be missing. Ichigo was currently missing again. He left handing out another lame excuse as to why he would be gone. Karin knew better than to think her brother was telling the truth. Nowadays it had to be shinigami related.

Karin had always known of spirits but chose to ignore their existence. Ichigo however chose to befriend and comfort those that wandered around after death In the moment she found out what her brother truly was she knew she could no longer ignore the dead that walked around her. After all her brother was part of that world she chose to ignore. The more she looked at the ugly truth about other monsters that came along with the spirits; the more concerned for her brother she became. Her was strong he had always been as long as she could remember he always was protecting her. Ichigo was so busy protecting everybody else who would protect him from harm. Karin was worried for the day when he wouldn't be able to be beat the monsters called hollows. . She kicked rocks alongside the road as she walked in frustration not really knowing how to handle the situation between her brother and the dead he walked among.

After her brother became a shinigami she chose to do everything she could to help her brother; anything that would make his job as shinigami easier. Anything that would ease her mind she would try. She could always sense when the hollows where around. She would feel that familiar slight pressure on her shoulders that she had come accustom to over several encounters. She started off small with the small hollows that would pop up around her home and friends. Karin soon learned she could channel energy into her football to destroy the hollows. It was nowhere near as powerful as her brother but it made her a little more confident in her ability to help her brother.

"Urgh. It got to be at least ninety degrees out here." She sighed stopping for a brief second to wipe sweat off her forehead.

It was true today had been an incredibility hot day. Maybe that's the reason her team had dropped like flies during the game today. She was not surprised when they didn't win. She rolled her shoulders trying to get the kinks out as she stood. She rubbed her shoulder where she knew was forming a bruise having acquired it after a particular hard fall during the game. The games really hadn't been the same since her one time team up with the elementary kid Toushiro.

That day was another eye opener in her short life time. Karin recalled the need to save her friends when the massive hollow appeared from the sky. She remembered the feeling when realized that her attaches did nothing to the hollow in front of her except piss it off. The size of her fright when she knew she couldn't stop it from killing her. Then the disbelief and surprise when the small kid she knew as Toushiro had saved her. The most shocking part was to see him in the familiar haunting garb that Ichigo wore. Toushiro too was a shinigami. She remembered how the fleeting hope swelled within her. She had found someone that could explain what was going on with her brother after another missing spree. Much to her disappointment before any real questions could be asked they disappeared.

After that day the realization set in that she was slowing losing sight of her brother. She was so weak compared to the dangers that were hollows. She couldn't seem to get to a level of high enough to stop the danger on her own. The enemies just got stronger and she seemed to just stay in one place. She seemed to lack that special something that made her brother light up the sky and one mention of his name cause a big reaction among the other shinigami and hollow alike.

Karin swept her eyes around her surrounding to see where exactly she had stop on her journey home. She smiled when she realized where she was. It was the same spot she had been when she had met Toushiro. Karin had met him here many times in their short time together. She remembered when he told her his reason for liking this particular spot. That sunset had been beautiful. Looking around at the scenery she had to admit the guy had taste for sights. The view was breath taking and heart wrenching at the same time. Most of her vision was filled that big bright blue sky. It was so massive it made her feel quite small. Leaning her elbows on the guard rail she leaned out to get a better view.

The sky brought a sadness to her jet black eyes as she glazed upon it. That sky was much like her brother Ichigo; both were was unattainable. The world he lived in, the dangers he lived through she could hardly begin to grasp. Karin felt the gap between her and her brother was widening. The harder she ran to catch up the farther the distance became. No matter how hard she tried to reach him he seemed to fade from her sight. Much like her brother no matter how much effort is put into trying to grasp it; the sky will never be tangible.

She was really starting to that resent that stupid blue that stared right back at her. Karin bounced her head back and forth trying to rid the depressing thoughts from her mind. No use dwelling on events she couldn't change. She would just have to keep on doing the best she could. Karin knew that her brother was just trying to keep her safe and he doing what he could to help did make her proud of her brother. Slapping her face with her hands realizing how stupid she was thinking.

"Alright no more losing in hot weather. It makes me cranky and no more late night romance dramas with Yuzu. It makes me depressing to my own ears." With that thought in mind she pushed off the guardrail and started to walk the last leg home.

That when she felt it. That familiar pressure on her shoulders except this time it was more like a freight train had made it way to her shoulders. She had never felt this kind overbearing pressure before. Her knees buckled almost immediately. Her descent to the ground was hard and swift. She used her arms trying to get leverage to heave herself back to her feet when she saw two feet in her line of vision. The amount of force it took for her to lift her head up to see whom the feet belonged to was agonizing. As she looked him up and down to the frown that never seemed to leave his face. He had a mask much like the hollows she had encountered but it was on the top of his head. The half helmet that covered a good portion of his black hair stood out almost mocking her. She found the oddest feature on this terrifying creature. Green streaks ran down his face as if he were crying. Karin questioned if a man with such an expression of indifference was possible of crying.

When she did finally reach the persons eyes she regretted it in an instant. Two depthless green pools stared back in to her black ones. The eyes held no emotion as they held her gaze sending a shiver up her spine. Dropping her eyes to the hole at the base of his throat she felt her stomach sink.

This man… no hollow was different than anything she had encountered. He was the reason she was struggling on the ground. The sheer amount of power this person had was terrifying. Karin knew she was trembling she wasn't sure if it was the pressure or it was because she was frighten. The man continued to look down at her with a slight frown on his face. Karin moved as quickly as she could under the pressure to inch away from the man that was causing her pain. For every inch she managed to shuffle back he moved a step forward.

Mustering up some courage she managed to croak out, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"You." The man spoke with a bored tone in his voice.

With that one word Karin's blood ran cold. 'What the heck did this man want with her? She had nothing of value.' She renewed her attempts to get herself way from him. The man clearly didn't seem to care that she was trying to get away. He only made his way slowly to her again. That's when she felt the pressure begin to build dramatically. She couldn't breathe anymore. She let out shallow breaths and gasps trying to restore her oxygen supply. It was in vain for black spots began to make their way into her vision. She collapse on stomach as everything became black. The last thing she saw was those haunting eyes staring down at her.

The hands of Espada Ulquiorra made their way to the fabric of Karin's t-shirt grasping tightly onto it. He lift the small girl into his arms and turned back to make his way back to Huceo Mundo. He raised one arm from his cargo to open a swirling black portal back to his home. With no hesitation he walked swiftly though it as it shrunk closing Karin's only link to home right after him leaving no trace that either of them had even been there.

Ulquiorra wasted no time once he landed in the barren desert like setting of the Huceo Mundo in making his way to Los Noches the fortress where Sosuke Aizen resided. He knew he had to hurry to drop his cargo off with Aizen-sama for he had his part to play in the ploy with the rescue of the healer that he was suppose to be in charge of. He made his way through the halls of Los Noches. Avoiding the destruction caused by the shinigami in their attempt to rescue that idealistic women. He finally reached his destination taking the same arm that open the portal to push open the door led to Aizen-sama's chambers. The room that held the leader of the hollows was plain looking. It was furnished with an oversized bed, a desk full of papers and a table with a couple of chairs around it. Seeing the man in question seated at the desk looking over some papers. Ulquiorra made haste in dropping his cargo on the bed that was in the center of the room. He turned to face the man that had yet to acknowledge his presence. Scribbling something down before setting the pen down the man turned his chair to face Ulquiorra.

"Good you're here. Szayel had everything set up before he went to play with the shinigami and the Quincy. We will transfer her over to the lab after you go to the healer. We still have a long day ahead of us. The next few hours are critical." He gave a slight smile as he rose from his chair.

His companion shifted in silence while a small frown adorned his pale face. Emerald eyes slide to the left to look at the human cargo he had just disposed of on the plush bed just minutes earlier. She had not put up that much of a fight in her retrieval. She was barely able to move under his spiritual pressure she was quite weak. The child was nothing special in appearance a girl with shoulder length raven hair and a plain face. The only part that popped out was the agitated expression on her face as she slept. That certain expression Ulquiorra had seen only on a certain orange haired shinigami. Ulquiorra couldn't figure out what exactly Aizen-sama's plan for the girl was but if it involved Szayel Aporra Granz this girl was in for painful experience.

"Good work Ulquiorra. You almost were late. Grimmjow has already taken control of your charge. You need to go 'retrieve' the little healer now. Understand?" the man said resting his hands on the armrests of the chair.

"Understood Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra stated taking one last glance at the girl before swiftly leaving the room to put Aizen's little plan in effect.

Aizen stood from his chair making his way over to the bed where his treasure lies. He leans over the bed reaching out to stroke the silk strands of Karin's black mane. A content smirk makes it on his face.

"After long hours of planning I finally have you. You are going to raise all sorts of trouble for those shinigami. There is some much work to be done now. Your idiot brother is going to be so surprised." He chuckled as he stroked her hair a twisted smile crept its way back on his face.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Now that's it for now. Tell me what you think. Until next time everybody.


	3. Chapter 3 Operation

Greetings to all that are reading this story! I'm open to any suggestions and/or constructive criticism. It can only help so please don't be shy. I'm grateful to all that reviewed. So I will make romance interest for Karin later in the story no one has to worry. This first part of this story does take place while Ichigo and the others are trying to rescue Orihime. Caution: a little bit of a spoiler alert for the Fake Karakura town arc toward the end. A tiny bit of swearing included. These chapters just keep growing in length. Chapter 3 is up to bat.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue me I have no money to pay any legal bills. It would make me cry big fat tears in corner.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ulquiorra was not in the best of moods. He did not like being thrown to another dimension by that idiot Grimmjow. The 6th Espada had always been disobedient to Aizen-sama's orders for his own selfish gains. Ulquiorra's failed retrieval of the healer girl Inoue Orihime had gone according to Aizen-sama's plans. Aizen-sama had a way of knowing a person in a glance. He knew exactly what Grimmjow would do right down to throwing Ulquiorra into another plane of existence to continue his fight with Kurosaki Ichigo. That fool would pay with his life for his bloodlust and pride. Ulquiorra had found his way back from that other dimension in record time thanks to Aizen-sama. Since he had completed his first mission he now headed back to the chambers he had been vacant in just hours ago. In that room held his next task. The child he captured had to still be moved to the lab for the next step of Aizen-sama's plan.

He tapped on the door leading to his destination waiting to be called in. Once he got confirmation he made his way into the room. Shifting emerald eyes scanned the room. Aizen-sama was again over at his desk leaning over papers and the girl was still fast asleep on the bed.

"I gave her a light sedative to keep her asleep so the transfer would be easier. The shiningami are still crawling around the complex but a majority of the fighting has made its way to the outside. Take her to Szayel's lab. He should been able to start the process soon. Leave her with his fraccion and go back to your other task. Make sure you are not seen. I'll be there to check on the process before I leave for the real world." Aizen explained never looking up from his papers.

Ulquiorra said nothing as he walked over to Karin bending over to grab her from the bed she occupied. Her head rested on his chest as he held her in his arms. Looking down at her face he saw she still worn that same expression she had since he had dropped on the bed hours ago. He turned to the door and made his way out of Aizen's chambers not a word was spoken as he left. He began his trek to the labs of the 8th Espada. Ulquiorra made his way swiftly through the corridors of Los Noches stepping over the dead bodies of his fellow hollows. He kept his energy level down to not draw attention to himself.

His eyes drifted to the child in his arms. Whatever Aizen-sama had in store for the girl was not going to be painless. Especially with Szayel Aporra Granz involved with his ideals of a world without non-hollows. What possibility did it mean for her? The man treated his own fraccion as no more research material with no regard for their well being using them for his own little experiments. The pink haired scientist was not kind to his any of his subjects. The screams that came out of his so called 'palace' lab sounded horrified. This girl, being human and not even dead he almost pitied the girl he carried.

Rounding the corner he had reached his destination with no problems. Walking into one of the many room he met with one of the 8th's fraccions. It pointed to the steel table in the center of the room. Nodding Ulquiorra place the girl on the cold table with little hesitation.

"She has been sedated. Where is Granz?" Ulquiorra asked staring at the lesser hollow.

"He is dealing with the intruders as we speak. I will watch over her until he returns." The hollow stated in a gravel voice.

"Aizen-sama will be here to check on her progress later. Make sure Granz knows that." Ulquiorra said with disinterest.

Taking one last look at the girl he walked out. He still had his part to play in this game. He had to get a hold of the healer girl again. She was still needed in Los Noches for Aizen-sama's plan. He began to make his way to the site where a certain Inoue Orihime would be.

BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&&&

Karin woke with a start. Her arms jerked as she tried to block the harsh light that flooded her vision. Her eyes widened when she realized she couldn't do such a simple task. Karin soon discovered her arms were bound to her sides and with some wild thrashing on her part she realized so were her legs. Panic started to sink into the pit of her stomach as her eyes constricted trying to adjust to the light. That panic that was rapidly bubbling up her chest seemed to halt with the return of her vision. Darting her eyes around the room she was held captive in she took in her surroundings.

Over all it looked to be a very sterile standard operation room white walls everything organized and tools that shined from someone's constant attention. Gazing at the various tools that lined the metal table to her right she listed what she remembered about them. The room looked very much like the operation room at home. It was completed with various machines she didn't recognized. As her eyes made their way back to front; she found big eyes staring back at her. She held back a yelp when seeing the eyes were attached to a rather large creature. It looked much the hollows that she had come across with a mask and yet it looked almost human with the misshape of the mask that seemed to hold emotions. The creature blinked tilting its head sideways as if to examine her closer.

A man with pink hair and weird glasses entered the room. A look of displeasure accompanied the combo. From Karin's position on the table she could clearly see the man had been in a fight. His top had been completely blown off with tiny scratches littering his torso. Lifting her head to examine the man further she spotted something that made her take a sharp intake of air. Karin's eyes expanded with surprise, this man's chest had a hole much like the horrible creatures that her brother fought against. Karin's entire body tensed up at that realization.

The pink haired man drifted his eyes over toward Karin's general direction. The man said something in a hushed tone to the odd looking creature that had been staring at her moments ago. The agitated mood he seemed to have been in vanished as the creature whispered something back to him. Now turning his body to face her completely his lips curled into a kind smile as he observed her; but his eyes held a different emotion completely. Unlike the mysterious man who brought to the place; this man's golden eyes had a gleam of insanity in them. Karin began to resume pulling on the leather restraints that were wrapped around her arms and legs with more vigor.

"You know you are just going to rub those precious wrists of yours raw. Besides there will be more than enough time to do that later." The man chuckled.

"Who are you?" Karin growled pulling even harder on the restraints distaste clearly in her voice.

"Me? You should show more respect you pathetic excuse for a human. You are talking to Szayel Aporro Granz the 8th Espada. Which is a much better status then you as of right now. After all I'm not the one strapped to the table." The man stated his grin stretching across his face making his smile match his eyes.

"Aren't you just a cup of sunshine pinky?" Karin stated sarcastically as she kicked her feet testing the restraints.

The 8th Espada's grin slipped off his face and a slight frown crept up in its place. Moving at speeds Karin's eyes couldn't follow the pink haired Espada had slammed her hard into the steel table she was strapped to leaving a dent in the steel underneath her. Karin eyes popped open as she tried to suck back in the air that he had knocked out upon impact. Golden cat like eyes gleamed behind those odd looking glasses. His hands grasp tightly around her already sore shoulders leaving hand shaped bruises in their wake making her cringe in pain.

"You really don't want to make me mad Kurosaki Karin. Lets set the record straight. I am far superior to you in every way. I am much stronger and faster than you. Not to forget that I am far more intelligent. No matter how much you struggle and scream you cannot beat me. Although screaming I really don't mind I actually encourage it. It gives me such pleasure. Let this be your first and only warning. I don't need any sass from you. Got it?" The pink haired man voice dripped with venom.

Karin said nothing as she rapidly began to understand she was in the hands of a psycho. What in the world did these people want with her? Between the quiet emeralds eyed one that had taken her and now the psycho shirtless pink haired one she didn't know what to think. She wasn't sure what a Espada was but it apparently meant scary powerful. Karin could feel the pressure in the room rise from the man's mini outburst. How the hell had she gotten to this place and more importantly what the hell was the bipolar psycho going to do to her in a room full of medical equipment?

Extracting his hands from Karin's shoulders he walked over to the creature that was in the corner and resumed his conversation. After a few minutes he turned to a cart off to the side of Karin's location. He shifted some of the instruments around before pulling a pair of latex gloves from a box on the counter. As he snapped on the gloves the creature rolled over an odd looking machine that had a clear box in the middle that had several tubes connected to it. The top was decorated with various colored buttons and switches. Azayel grabbed a handful of IV needles in his left hand and a long rubber band in his right. Karin's panic that had stopped earlier resumed its flow once she saw needles in his hands. The creature with the cart had moved behind her placing his limbs over her tiny body ceasing her struggling.

Tying the band around her upper arm the Espada slapped her arm to make the veins on her arm stand out. Finding a vein he found acceptable he impaled the first needle. He secured the needle with skill that only a doctor or in his case a man who has had much practice. He then proceeded to place needles in her other arm, two ain her neck, two in her temple, one in each leg, and one hooked right under her bellybutton. The task seemed agonizingly long while in reality it only took about five minutes. With each prick of the needle Karin's panic made it way a notch higher in her throat.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Karin moaned out a he finished the final needle.

"Starting the process to make you something worthy of the ground I walk on. Now be quiet, rest your voice while you can because you're going to be screaming in a couple of minutes." Azayel said the insane grin had returned to his face.

Turning away from Karin he began to take the individual tubes that were attached to the machine and twisted each one to a needle on her body. Once all tubes were hooked up to needles the pink haired Espada walked to the cabinet on the other side of the room to retrieve a box filled with bluish green liquid.

Opening a hatch on the top of the clear machine he proceeded to dump the liquid in. The mystery liquid shared the same consistency as pancake batter; it had thick and had a slight clumpy texture to it as it dripped into the machine. Shaking the box to make sure that nothing was left he closed the hatch. After setting the box down he began to fumble with colorful buttons on top of the machine.

Karin's eyes followed the descend of the thick liquid into the inner works of the machine. Her eyes roamed the structure searching for anyway to stop that liquid before it made its way into her body. Following a sequence of beeps from the machine it roared to life. Karin struggled against her captor hefting her upper body trying to gain any leverage she could to maybe knock the creature off balance. It seemed to work the nameless minion of the Pink haired monster let go of her body. Karin let herself have an inner cheer as she went to get up from her steel prison.

Unfortunately all hope was banished as another two restraints were added to her person. One was placed around her chest and another around her torso. The creature had merely let her go to restraint her in a different way. Karin let loose a frustrated growl as she shifted her head pulling at the needles in her temple and neck.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you. We wouldn't want you ripping out the needles in the middle of the procedure. Now would we? Trust me those restraints are for your own sake. I wasn't lying when I said you were going to be in a lot of pain." Szayel stated with his back turned in a teasing tone.

"Go to Hell!" Karin screamed thrashing her head violently stretching the skin were the needles were injected.

This guy was really starting to piss her off. Karin had never wanted to kick some one in the family jewels so badly as she did now.

Turning around without a word Szayel slammed her head in place and produced a head strap restraint tying said strap around her forehead securing each end to the table. Karin saw stars and her vision blurred after the blow. The pressure from his hand released after making certain the strap was snug making the stars disappear. As she came back to reality she found that the Espada was already standing by the machine again. As the Espada finished typing he turned to her with one hand still on the machine.

"It has been wonderful meeting you but as you might have already guessed my dear I have business to attend to." He stated as he gestured to his naked torso.

"Try not to scream too loud. Normally it would be such a site for me to watch. Alas I already have guests in the complex and I wish not to alarm them. I have to change and meet my guests. As a good host I can't l can't keep them waiting. I'll be back later to check up on your progress." He smiled insanely as he accepted the clothes his minion.

As he smiled the hand that wasn't occupied by the clothes danced over to a lever beside the buttons of the machine and swiftly pulled down. The seemly quiet machine began to slowly pump liquid into the tubes that were connected to her body. The bluish green liquid's texture caused a slow descend downward. Buttoning his coat up he turned to his patient whose face was rapidly losing color as her eyes followed the liquid that made its slow descend to her veins. Leaning over his one time patient his smile widened further watching the expression on her face. Karin's eyes narrowed at the pleasure he got from her fright. With all the energy she could muster she pulled back her head and gathered the little liquid left in her mouth left. Lunging forward she spat on his face. As he reeled back she gave herself a mental pat on the back.

"You know my name so I assume you know my brother. Once he finds out that you people took me you're going to be in big trouble." She threatened her eyes still concentrated on the liquid flowing down.

"Want to know something funny little human? Your brother is already here with his friends and sorry to disappoint you, but they are not here for you. They have another person they are trying to find." He laughed wiping spit off his face, "It really is funny they could walk right passed your room and not have the slightest clue you are being kept here."

"You just watch. My brother is known for surprising people. He will find me." Karin stated mustering all the confidence she had left.

"I highly doubt that. He is after all a little preoccupied at the moment. Even if he did by some miracle find you it would be too late. The process has started already. Things are going to change very quickly for you. Who knows. You might not want to see him after this. Besides I highly doubt after all the trouble that Aizen-sama went through to get you here; that you will be going anywhere." His golden eyes gleamed even brighter.

"Aizen?" Karin questioned before griming the bluish-green liquid had started to push its way into her veins.

"Oh, that's right you haven't met him yet. No worries you'll meet him soon. After all you are going to be his pride and joy. Got to run Kurosaki Karin. Enjoy the experience it will be like nothing you have ever felt." He said in a sing song voice giving a smirk.

Taking one final look at her and with a nod to his minion he made his way out of the room. After all it was time for his grand entrance for the second time that day. That idiot shinigami Renji and Quincy Isida Uryuu would learn what true power was. Little did the 8th Espada know that this would be his last time he would step in his so called palace. In a matter of hours a certain scientist shinigami would have the proud Szayel Aporro Granz begging to end his Espada existence.

Karin could only bite back a scream as the liquid worked it was through her system. It felt as if she was being lit on fire from the inside out. She arched her body violently against the restraints every time the greenish liquid was pumped in her veins. As the machine that made the liquid run its way through her blood stream the liquid would slow to a stop. Her body sagged back to the steel table she was strapped to at these times. The liquid was set to pump into her system a certain amount liquid for a certain amount of time.

As the pain increased what little resolve she had to not cry out vanished. She finally gave into the panic that had been building inside her and the pain that was becoming more present. She gave a blood curdling scream following a long string of curses. Then she proceed to call out for her brother to come get her. To anyone that would stop the pain. As those cruel golden eyes seemed to haunt her vision increasingly with every burst of pain.

The cycles in which the pain came were getting close together with every pasting minute. She was so tired; the spasms that shook her body left her weak and fatigued. She no longer had the strength to curse and give sarcastic remarks or beg for her brother. Her throat was completely raw. That monster with glasses and pink hair was right. No matter how much she called for her brother he wasn't coming. As her vision began to blur once again her thoughts wandered elsewhere. Body completely spend she finally passed out from the pain.

BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&&&

She went to her special place in her mind where no one could hurt her. She was on a beach that stretched for miles and crystal clear ocean that touched the horizon. She was dressed in a simple white dress that went down to her knees and no shoes. Her toes wiggled in the wet sand as she took in a deep breath of ocean air. The salt in the air smelt so real it almost made her think she had dreamed her situation up.

Alas the beach she was located on had been a favorite place to go too hid from reality throughout her childhood. Ever since her mother had died she had been able to come here; her safe haven from all pain. She sat down on the sand resting her head in her arms that were on her raised knees. She stared at the endless ocean that was before her as she sorted her thoughts.

She wasn't dead yet because she was here but was she going to die? The pain she had endured made her feel like that was a possibility. The more she thought about it the more angry she got at the man that had put her in this situation. She didn't know why these people wanted her but when she woke up she sure as hell was going to find out especially this Aizen character that seemed to have organized the entire thing. Her thought drifted to more depressing thoughts as drew circles in the sand with her pointer finger.

What would her family do if she did die? Oh god. What would Yuzu do? Her heart twisted. Her sister was probably going nuts by now. Images of her family flashed before her. A kind smile adorned her honey haired twin Yuzu's face, a goofy grin from her father, and that special reserved smile for her from only brother Ichigo. She thought about the people that had touched her life and made her thankful. Her teammates, the idiot Jinta, and that nonsense shinigami boy that came to her rescue more than once. The thought that they were slipping through her fingers made her want to cry out.

An image of her sister filtered out from the rest until she stood before Karin alone solid. The image looked straight at Karin as it looked more real than the others. It seemed to recognize Karin's distressed mood. Her kind smile morphed into a panicked one as she screamed out to Karin. Whatever she was yelling sound like it was going through a wind tunnel. Only softed whispers that madw little sense made it through. The image Yuzu reached out for Karin but Yuzu went right through her falling to the ground. Karin lifted her hand to help her up but retracted it after realizing what she was doing. Her mind had made an image of Yuzu for her to see. Karin closed her eyes to will away her fake sister. She couldn't take the look of worry on her face. The Yuzu gave a look of panic and tears slid down her delicate face. Karin could only give a watery smile as her twin faded from existence.

The stress on her body must have caused her to think up such an image. Her own mind was trying to comfort her in a way. Slapping her hands against her head she shook the images from her mind.

Again her thoughts drifted to this Aizen person that these hollows seemed to work for. Why her of a people? She wasn't anything special, but her brother was. Her eyes widen as she stumbled to that fact. If they were using her to get to him they had another thing coming. She would kill herself before that happen. She would do anything to protect her family.

"Good." A voice whisper into her ear, "That's what I like to hear."

Whipping around to see the person that had interrupted her thought Karin's jaw dropped. A woman she had never met before had appeared in her safe haven. The woman was gorgeous, she had the longest wavy red hair Karin had ever seen. It seemed to flow with a mysterious wind around it. She had endless silvery-white colored eyes and blood red stained lips. The woman was pale as snow and her developed body was encased in white silk that covered her breasts leaving her stomach bare and as the rest encased her lower half in a skirt that went just above the knee in the front and billowed out in back reach way beyond her feet. Long white ribbons was tied around each wrist the tails of them hung down, the ribbon along with the rest of the material seemed to float in time with her flame like hair in the same mystery wind. She was barefoot much like Karin. Karin frowned at the woman before her. Was she another illusion made by her own mind?

"No I am quite real Karin. I know you have many questions and if you like to listen I have a story to tell you that will answer them." The woman's eyes held nothing but kindness and warmth as she looked at Karin.

"Who are you and what story? I don't understand what a story is going to do for me right now. How did you get in my mind? I've never seen you before. How can I trust you?" Karin said looking her up and down.

"I have always been here Karin. You just never tried hard enough to see me. As for who I am I have tried to tell you several times before but you just aren't ready to hear it. The story I wish to tell is what the monster Szayel Aporro Granz did to you. I wish to share this information if you will let me." The woman said in a promising and motherly voice.

For whatever reason Karin felt she could trust this beautiful the panic and pain drifted away. Karin felt at peace around her. She slowly nodded and watched the woman sit down next to her. After all if this woman knew what that monster did to her she was willing to listen.

"Now you must listen carefully because if you don't you might forget before you wake. Much like my name you are not ready to hear this information but you must. It is needed for your survival." The woman turned so she was facing Karin face to face.

Karin nodded and the woman once again smiled. She then opened her red stained mouth to weave a tale that would change Karin's life forever.

BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&&&

Aizen walked through the ruined halls of Szayel Aporro Granz dubbed palace. A small smile sat on his face. His plans were going perfect. The brother of his true objective and his friends were occupied. Bringing the healer girl here was an excellent idea for distraction. Eyes scanned for loose debris as he made his way to where Karin was hidden. His plans were almost to a turning point. He still had his part to do yet. After he checked on Karin's progress he would descend to her hometown to attempt to steal the souls of 100,000 people to create a key to over throw the old man Yamamoto-taichou in the Soul Society.

While that part of the plan would eventually come to pass. He knew it wasn't going to be possible this time around. The shinigami had a defense system against this kind of event. The shinigami had to be stupid if they thought he didn't know about the ways that they chose to protect the human world. This venture to the fake Karakura Town they would make was yet another way to mislead them. With the shinigami captains spread thin between the Huceo Mucho and the fake Karakura Town he would be able to thin their numbers even more.

Aizen knew he would lose most of his Espada to this phrase of the plan but it was a necessary step. After all he could always make more. Reaching his destination excitement coursed through his veins. Walking into the room he scanned for the object of his excitement. He found her resting in a clear tube filled with a purple gel in the corner. Aizen's eyes shifted to the creature in the chair off to the side.

As if the creature knew what he was going to ask it began to explain. Karin had fought hard against the restraints and stress of the formula that had been pumped in her veins had caused her many wounds. After untying her and removing the needles from various places it placed her in the healing agent to help her speed up her recovery time as Szayel wished. Aizen dipped his hands into the gel filled tube that contained Karin slowly caressing her tension filled face.

"Her progress is going just as planned. She's taking well to the formula that Szayel-sama made." The creature stated.

Smiling ever so slightly dropping his fingers to frown stained lips, "She has all the makes to be the perfect trump card. Unfortunately, Szayel has gotten himself in over his head so I'm going to need you to finish her process. I trust Szayel-san showed you what to do in his time away."

For a fleeting minute a look of confusion made its way across the creature's misshapen features. Shifting its eyes between Karin and Aizen trying to process the information said to it. Realization took over its face when meeting the unnerving smile on Aizen's face. The creature snapped to attention at that moment. Moving faster than the creature ever had. It went on to explain the process that Szayel Aporro Granz had planned for Karin down to the littlest detail; being careful to point out that the 8th Espada had made the creature go over the process several times upon being chosen to help on the project.

Aizen's eyes swelled with an emotion that the creature couldn't recognize but it made a shiver go down the creature's back. His hands never leaving Karin's prone form incased in the gel like substance. He stroked slow circles on her cheeks as he looked at the creature before him. He stared intensely at the creature search for something. Finally Aizen turned his head to the object of his ministrations seeming to have found whatever he need in the creature off to his side turning his full attention to Karin. He muttered softly to her prone form. He stroked her hair for a few more minutes before removing his hands from the tube. Taking a towel from the side table he wiped hands clean. Soon after he left leaving Karin in the creature's care.

Aizen made his way to the meeting place for his venture outside of the Huceo Mundo. Smiling as he met Gin and Tousen along with a handful of Espada. The portal was glowing behind them as they waited for him. Moving forward his group followed him through as the portal close behind them trapping a certain group of shinigami and friends.

BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&BLEACH&&&

Elsewhere a terrified Yuzu woke up in a sweat from a nightmare about her twin in trouble. Yuzu's eyes shifted to the bed next to her. Panic swelled in her chest at the sight of the empty bed next to her. Putting her head in her hands she cried as images of Karin on a beach with a defeated look on her face and tears in her eyes played over again in her mind.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ok Chapter 3 is done. An extra long chapter for you guys today. I almost made it end back up before the dream sequence. So review and let me know what your thinking.

WingsoftheTowa


	4. Chapter 4 Overload

Greetings! Surprise, no I did die. I unfortunately had some person matters to take care of that took a little longer than expected. I should be able to update more frequently now. To all the individuals that are braving the waters to read my work. I'm open to any suggestions and/or constructive criticism. It can only help so please don't be shy. I'm grateful to all that reviewed. This is a tiny spoiler alert for the fake Karakura arc.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Don't sue me I have no money to pay any legal bills. It would make me cry big fat tears in a corner. I'm not kidding I was reading information about plagiarism and copyright and turned the whole spectrum of the rainbow in a course of 30 seconds at the amount of money that is dished out. The Towa piggy bank was shaking in its hoofs.

*_Thoughts*_

*Regular talk*

Karin stared at the light smile on the beautiful woman's face. The panic and extreme pain that burdened her body seemed to melt away with a twitch of the women's lips. Karin felt quite odd for one look at this stranger and she felt she could trust her completely. That in itself made Karin anxiety after all she was die hard cynic.

"Well are you going to tell me what that mad man did to me or not." Karin's impatience was getting the best of her even in her calm state.

The woman smile saddened and a serious look overtook her face. The woman's silvery eyes looked to the quiet lapping waves on the shore. She took a deep breath and sighed shifting her sight to Karin opening delicate lips to speak.

"To understand what is going on I have to give you background knowledge. You see when one dies there are four options." The woman held of four long fingers for emphasis.

"What do you mean four? Don't

you just go to heaven or hell?" Karin eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"In a way that is true. Those are the ultimate destinations. Yes, there are those that were extremely evil or good earning them spots in there heaven and hell right away. An example is hardcore murderers and those with the purest of hearts respectively. Those are however not as common as you think. After all everybody is flawed in one way or another that's what makes you human. There are two more places you can end up. They are both in what most would call limbo. The first is place where that white haired child and friends are from. That is where the dead can be reborn or make their way to true heaven. The other limbo like place is for those that are hell bound is where your physical body resides now. The natives call this place the Huceo Mundo."

"One problem as far as I can figure is I'm not dead. And I really don't think I did anything to come to this place." Karin huffed blowing strands of hair out of her eyes.

"No you did not. It was one of the hollows that brought you to this place. Or do you not remember the man with emotionless green eyes?" she questioned.

Karin's eyes widened as she remember those eyes and the intense pressure that had led to passing out and ending up in this situation. How could she have forgotten something so important? Karin strained to call the events that passed. Dark eyes widened at the realization that everything before this conversation started was getting fuzzy.

"I almost forgot. What about this place makes me forget such things?" Karin asked.

"That is part of my story as I told you before. You must concentrate on the things I'm telling you. Otherwise you will forget. You are not dead therefore you should not be able to see or hear me yet. We were not scheduled to meet for millennia from now. Unfortunately because of your current situation I had to force a meeting." The woman sighed lightly guiding her hand to the sand.

"If I couldn't hear you before and I'm not dead how could you force the meeting?' Karin questioned hands twisting the fabric of her dress.

"I found the place you were most comfortable in your mind and met you halfway. Usually the first meeting is done under different circumstances involving many years and trials. Meeting me is supposed to a trying and almost life threatening experience. Again we don't have the time nor are you dead. After all after you're dead that all you have is time. The only other forced meeting with a Zanpakuto was with your brother and even that was under extreme circumstances." The woman stated.

"What exactly is a Zanpakuto?" Karin curiously asked.

The woman smiled before replying, "Well I'm one; yours to be exact. You know the sword your brother has in his shinigami form? That is a Zanpakuto and I like your brothers am the spirit that resides within it. The purpose is to guide you and give you strength when you need it."

"Then where were you when I got into this whole mess?" Karin's cheeks puffed out childlike.

"The powers I have can only be accessed with your death. That is one of the reasons you were brought to this place. You may not feel it now but you have a special gift and great power." She poked Karin lightly in the forehead.

"Really that's real great except I can't access any of it until I do die." Karin huffed rubbing her temple.

"Yes under normal circumstances that would be true. However because that horrid man your body is changing as we speak to accommodate the liquid that now runs through your veins." The woman whispered running her hand down Karin's bare arm.

All the panic that she had experienced during this nightmare seemed to surface all at once. Karin twitched at the light contact the woman gave. Her fingertips gave off a cooling sensation during the brief venture causing a calming effect on the panic bubbling up her chest. Karin's eyes shifted from the woman's hand to her vast eyes when the panic at been effectively stomped down.

"So how is you been a Zanpakuto and shinigami related to that nut job injected in me?" Karin questioned itching at her arm.

"Everything unfortunately, well that liquid was made to make you be able to handle the strain of the power that you would require with death and time in a short time frame. To balance out the amount of energy the mixture contained hollow and shinigami blood to even out the transfer. So in while you are still human you now contain the properties of the dead. Of course this preparation was for the handling of the spirit of the Zanpakuto." She spoke eyes wandering over the ocean again.

"Why would they want to prepare me for you? I have a hard to believing you would help them. Atleast I hope not." Karin stared that the woman a glint of suspicion in her eyes.

"Ah that is where the problem lies. I was not the spirit they wish to see. They have prepared you for another. She is a force they are foolish to mess with." The woman silvery gaze hardened as she continued to stare at the ocean.

"How can that be aren't there suppose to be one Zanpakuto for every soul? How can I have another? Or force another into me? Arhh. This is so frustrating." Karin pulled at her dark locks.

"Yes, that is how its suppose to work. One thing that is not common knowledge to the shinigami is that much like they have trials to acquire us. We spirits to have such a process. The spirit chooses the partner however it is a battle to get them. You see for every shingami there are two spirits. Generally there isn't that big of a problem but the more pure the soul the more of a fight there is. My dear when echoes of you came about long before your birth there was a massive fight between myself and another. She is the one that are preparing you for." The woman ran a hand through her weightless red mane.

"Why would they do want her in particular? Does she know the leader of these people that captured me...Does Aizen know her? Can he control her is that why he wants this one? Well ofcourse you know her? The two of you fought over me because I'm supposed to be 'powerful' one day. This is nuts. Who is she anyway?" Karin babbled.

"There special ones among are kind we call them the Old Ones in your Old Ones are the ones that were powerful enough to give form without a medium such as the Zanbakuto. They didn't require any help to use their powers either. The Old Ones had materialized on your plane of existence before. You may be familiar with them; the humans gave them names like Zeus, Venus, Ra, and Amaterasu. Just to name a few. The spirit they prepared she too made her way to your world. Her time there was short but destructive as most of the spirits tended to be. A group of human shamans and mystics banished her back to her plane when she got to out of hand. In fact that is why there aren't any traces of old ones anymore. They were banished much like her because of one act or another. That's also why there aren't many mystics anymore. They always died sealing them. Such a shame." The woman uttered.

How many myths and legends were actually true? This was a lot to take in at one time. However it did make sense why all the goddesses and gods seemed to disappear from history at the same time. The women shifted slightly bring Karin's attention back.

"The horrible leader, Aizen will use this spirit to cause chaos and destroy all that get in his way. You must prepare. Once you wake he will do many horrible things to make you ready for her arrival. Unfortunately with that liquid that is now in you I will not be able to help you that much. Not yet anyway. The silver lining is that the man doesn't realize that with the crazy doctor's potion released some of the sealed power within you more than planned." The woman paused.

"If you can handle the outside for a little, I can train you in this place when you sleep to defend yourself and eventually leave this place. I'm sorry to say it won't before the ritual to bring her to this plane happens. She already has a connection to you from the fight to be your Zanpakuto it easier to transition to your body. " She sighed again.

"Wait she won't be a Zanpakuto then?" Karin questioned.

"No, since you're not dead they will put her directly into your body. She will reside in your subconscious until you can't keep her back anymore." Silvery eyes closed in sorrow.

"Now listen closely I will tell you all about her. You have to concentrate. If you don't concentrate you will forget." The woman warned.

The woman held Karin's gaze as told her the next set of information. As the woman's red stained lips moved Karin sat silent body shaking. The woman's words were not hope filling. The spirit she described was beyond words. A bewildered look dawned Karin's face. Karin was speechless for the first time she started this conversation

The young girl maneuvered herself to sit face to face with the beautiful woman beside her. Many emotions played across her face as she seemed to contemplate what she was about to do. A couple of seconds passed before she moved. Karin raised her hand as to touch the woman but curled her fingers and retracted the hand back before she could invade the woman's space. Putting her hands together she softly questioned the woman.

"What am I suppose to do? After what you told me about her…there is no way I can…My brother is the supernatural handler of the family not me. Now some psycho wants me for powers I don't have and I'm going to be possessed by some super powerful destructive former 'goddess'. This is just great." Karin voice held defeated sarcasms.

"Karin…You will have to fight her to keep her from doing the things I told you. This is one of the reasons I contacted you in the first place to prepare you for her. I will protect you until the last of my energy is gone. However it will be up to you ultimately to tame her. Otherwise she will take over you completely." The woman stated cupping her check.

"How am I going to fight that? You said she is extremely powerful. Even if I manage to hold her back how are we going to get rid of her?" Karin eyes dropped to the sand surrounding her fear filling her body.

The woman looked down at the small girl next to her bring long feminine fingers to the top of Karin's silky head. She slowly pulled the fragile looking girl into pale arms. She wrapped them tightly around the girl emitting the same calming warm feeling she had the first second she laid eyes on the girl. Waiting for the girl to relax in her arms she slowly let go of her precious cargo. Taking the hand that had reached for her not to long ago she brought it to her chest.

"You are me and I am you. We are a team. We are the same in here." She smiled cradling Karin's hand on her chest right on top of her heart before mimicking the same gesture with her own hand to Karin's chest.

"No matter where we are, we have our hearts. You see they beat in tandem. We are extensions of each other. This is how we are going to beat her. Together we will keep at bay until we can find a way to seal her much like those before us did." Tilting her head slightly she stared directly into Karin's eyes.

"Now, you are going to have to fight her with everything you got. If you don't you cease to exist." She patted the hand that was over Karin's heart with a sad smile adorning her pale features.

"How am I supposed to fight her? After all Aizen and her were planned before I was even a thought to my parents. How am I supposed to stop someone that is has every little step planned out?" Karin sighed dropping her hand from her companion's heart.

"You have to think about all those you fight for. Focus on them and you will be able to achieve many great things. She will cause the end if she is free. So let's fight together." The woman spoke seriously.

"The end of just my life right?" Karin eyes dulled.

"No. Everything… No just your life, all of human race and anything else. She will bring about Aizen's plans along with what you would be familiar with as Armageddon. That man and his plans will bring everything to ash. With or without realizing it that foolish man will be singular upset the balance of nature by releasing her. After all no one can truly control her. That why those decided to seal her away in the first place among all the other things." The woman's face had a frown.

A depression spread through Karin's body like wildfire. It licked at her heat and made her bones ache. Drawing upon the images of her friend and family again the sight of her honey color twin caused a new emotion swelled in Karin's chest. The very thought of her family being hurt drenched the fire with water. A cooling sensation made its way through her body.

The once dull eyes sparked to life. _The moment of self pity party has to stop. Damn my cynical nature always thinking the worse of situation. I need to put my other annoying trait into place. My brother is beyond stubborn. I should use mine too in this situation. I can't be afraid anymore. I hate being afraid. I refuse to be afraid anymore. These morons aren't going to know what hit them. Suddenly that gap between Ichigo and me so big anymore. Watch out Aizen there is a new Kurosaki in the game and she is pissed. _

"Alright let's kick this bitch's ass back to wherever it came from. I handle whatever Aizen throws at me. Just make sure your ready when I come back. I want to get out of here as fast as possible. What first?" Karin stated determined look crossed her face

"Well for starters you must call out my name." the woman smiled silvery eyes glinted proudly as she rose to full height.

"Can you call it out for me again?" Karin pleaded standing as well.

The woman smiled wider before opening those red stained lips and spoke Karin's face lit up as she smiled.

"That's a beautiful name I won't forget it." Karin spoke softly eyes drifting closed.

The girl in the white dress faded from the beach leaving only the redhead woman. The woman's smile slid off her face as she looked out to the ocean once again.

"I hope so. We are running out of time little one." Her eyes scanning the horizon.

Her eyes stopped on something close to the sun of Karin's mindscape. A frown made its way to her face. Turning back to the inland she starts to walk toward the trees fading from view. On the horizon the sun shining brightly looking closely at the blue sky to the right. A tiny crack makes its way up the blue sky slowly but stead. A bluish green mist slowly crept through the crack.

Karin's dark eyes snapped open to stare at an unfamiliar ceiling; a portal snaps shut in the same second taking with it a certain boy with orange hair. A couple moments of silence passes a Karin blinks at the strength of the light beating down on her. Five seconds after that another portal cracks open and a three figures walk through. One smiles as the sound of the portal crack closed behind him.

"Check." The man uttered moving his smiling face to stare at his now crumbling palace.

* * *

*Preview for next time*

Karin's fragile image of her life and future shattered to pieces in the instant those words left that horrible man's mouth. For the first time since she had gotten to this horrible place she felt all hope she had evaporate. She could never be the same old Karin again. This bastard had made sure of that. She rushed to the other side of the room with uneven steps not use to the changes her body had undergone. Karin reached her destination grasping on to the small glass mirror that rested on the desk shaking hands lifted said mirror to her face. One look at herself and she threw the offensive object at the equally offensive man behind her. The man caught the mirror with no problems the act only seem to give him more pleasure. Smiling the man set the mirror down facing her on the little table next to him.

Walking slowly to the door the man spoke, "I'll leave you alone to sort your thoughts out my dear."

* * *

Chapter 4 down. A little shorter than the last chance but I promise for a nice longer chapter next time. I get back into the swing of things. Hopefully ;)

WingsoftheTowa


End file.
